


pissbaby pisses again

by hardened_clay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardened_clay/pseuds/hardened_clay
Summary: George is over at dreams house and dream has to pee. He goes to the bathroom and starts thinking abut all the things he can do to George and he gets hard. George comes and helps him.Warnings: Nsfw (no sex though)yeah. enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	pissbaby pisses again

Dream is at home by himself just waiting for something to do. He texts George.

Dream: Hey George!

George: Oh hi dream!

Dream: Wanna come over later?

George: Sure!

And with that George was on his way to dreams house.

(time skip cause I'm lazy)

They were up in dreams room when dream suddenly had to use the bathroom. He goes to the bathroom (forgets to lock the door nasty bitch.) He proceeds to stand over the toilet and slowly proceeds to unzip his pants and take his dick out. He slowly starts peeing but then remembers George. 

He remembers his crush.

He remembers all the things he wants to do with him.

His dick slowly starts to rise while hes peeing.

"Fuck, not now" Dream spoke softly

He tries to get any sort of friction but cant.

His dick keeps rising until he hears a *SPLAT* on the wall.

He looks up and sees that hes peeing on the wall.

"Oh fuck" he says softly once more.

His pee getting all over the walls he simply says "fuck it" and slowly starts jerking off to George completely forgetting George is over. He starts softly moaning while jerking off, completely oblivious to the fact George is in the living room right next to the bathroom. He finally stops peeing but still continues to jerk off.

What he doesn't know is that George can hear

Every

Single

Fucking

Moan.

George hears the moaning and thinks to himself "where the fuck are those noises coming from?" He walks over to the bathroom and slowly knocks on the door saying "dream?"

Dream freezes and then says "Oh shit yeah one second." But its to late, George is already in the bathroom mouth agape. He sees pee on the walls and dream standing there with his dick out.

George then walks over and says "oh dreamie, looks like you've got a problem. ;)"

George then walks over takes dreams dick in hand and proceeds to pump it for dream. Dream then throws his head back and lets out a load moan. George then gets on his knees in front of dream slowly teasing the tip by licking it.

Dream cant take it anymore then takes Georges soft locks and shoves his head onto his dick letting out a load moan. Tears start to form in the corner of Georges eyes and George starts to deep throat dream making dream moan so loud the neighbors can probably hear him. He finally lets out a shaky moan saying "G-George I have to cum." 

"go ahead" George muffles sending vibrations down dreams dick making him cum and throw his head back. George swallows all of in one gulp.

"Looks like is fixed" George says with a wink and walks out of the bathroom.

(thats the end.)


End file.
